


A Gift From the Gods

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [23]
Category: Vikings - Fandom, king harald finehair - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: During a Raid King Harald comes upon a surprise….
Relationships: king harald/ reader
Series: Vikings [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 15





	A Gift From the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> I do switch POV between you and Harald. 
> 
> Pair: Dark! King Harald x F reader 
> 
> Warnings: SMUT, NSFW, Adult 18 + please, Viking era fic with canon themes, is this my first dub!con? Adultery mentioned, unprotected rough sex, getting caught

The sound of screams fill the small village, mingled with barbaric battle cries. You’ve been gulping down breaths to stay quiet. You had to stay hidden, unnoticed. 

Your shaky gaze moves over the ropes on your wrist, tied tight and keeping you bound to the wall. You wondered if he was dead, your husband. He tied you here this morning after learning of your most recent infidelity. It was punishment. 

As the Vikings charged the village he was elsewhere, likely in the main hall. By now he could be dead. You didn’t know. 

The carnegie outside continues as your body starts to tremble uncontrollably. If the bastard was alive, why didn’t he come get you? Why didn’t he release you? 

Anger shoots up your body and mixes with fear as you curse him under your breath. You hope he is dead, butchered by Northsmen. 

You start to feel tired, exhaustion shooting through your body. Leaning back against the wall, you close your eyes. You start to talk to yourself in a low whisper, trying to convince yourself that you will make it out of this. 

BOOM!

The wooden door flies open, nearly flying off the hinges. You slap your hand against your mouth and mute the whimper on your lips, making your body smaller in between the back of the bed and the table. A cold sweat comes on. 

Stay quiet. 

You can’t see anything yet. Not from this angle. 

The bed obscures your view of the now open door. 

Heavy footsteps enter the room, followed by things being knocked over and tossed. 

…

Harald

Kicking open the door, Harald barges into the home, shield on his back and sword in hand. 

It’s dimly lit, simple, bare except a few items, furniture, and necessities. 

Walking over to the long table, Harald uses his swords to slap the items over. He doesnt find much except some food, a cross, random coins and dried roots. 

Harald scoffs and scoops up the coins. Looking around he notices a tattered sack, walking over to it he shakes it off and fills it with the cross and silver. 

Disappointed, he sets his mind on the remaining houses. Perhaps another will be more fruitful. 

As he heads to the door, he feels a strong desire to look around again, just in case. He turns around and continues to search the room for anything valuable. 

…

You 

Your jaw trembled uncontrollably as the Viking turned around. You couldn't see him, but you could hear him; that was almost scarier. 

You bite hard into your index finger, doing everything you can to stay quiet. You didn’t pray, you weren’t religious, but you started to pray anyway; hoping to god or whatever the hell was up there the Viking would grow tired and leave. 

Your leg muscles tighten to the point of discomfort and your left leg jolts out against your will. Your foot hits the leg of the bed. It scratches the floor and the footsteps go quiet. 

…

Harald opens the bag, reviewing at his megar finds. Maybe the jewelry could be worth something. Grunting to himself, he heads over to the last corner, near the bed, humming a battle song aloud. Before he gets any closer, the bed jerks on its own. 

A smile forms on his lips as he takes his time walking over. Stopping short of the bed, he exhales deeply and kicks the bed further away. 

“What, do we have here?” He points his sword in your face as you crouch into the wall. 

You’re shaking as your large moist eyes stare up at him. 

Haralds eyes move over your gown. He notices you’re dressed better than everyone else, dressed as fancy as the man they killed in the church. 

Kneeling down, he leans in close, pressing the tip of the sword into your outer thigh. You flinch and move away from him. 

“Ohhh - tisk tisk!” Harald grabs you by the hair, pulling you back toward him. Your reach up trying to pry his hands away, he notices the rope binding your wrist. 

Loosening his grip, he examines the ropes. He starts to laugh and comes to standing, his shoulder shaking. 

“A gift from the gods!” 

…

You 

The Vikings brilliant blue eyes cut through you like ice. You stop breathing and tense your shoulders, making yourself as small as possible. 

“All tied up for me.” His deep raspy voice sends chills down your spine as he takes a slow step forward. “Here I was, thinking I came in here for nothing…” He drops the pouch on the floor. 

“Don’t -” you choke on the word, your teeth chatter too much to speak. 

“Don’t, what?” He takes another step. 

“I...I know where the valuable are hidden!” You spit out the words and press your lips together, hoping you added value to your life. 

The Viking seems interested, but it's hard to tell with the way he's smirking at you. 

You hate to admit it but he was handsome, even with the tattoos on his face. His body type, height, eyes, his long hair - he was everything you were attracted to. You try your best to fight the sinful reactions in your body. 

“Is that so?” The gruff of his voice touches your skin and you feel your nipples harden. You hate yourself for it. Maybe your husband was right, maybe your sexual desires were evil.

The Viking kneels before you again, grabbing the hem of your dress and shoving it up over your bent knees. 

“Why are you dressed like this?” His sultry eyes travel your exposed skin. You tell yourself to kick him, to yell, to scream, but you don’t. 

When he runs his fingers up your thigh and under the fabric you shiver to his touch, your breath quickens. 

“Answer me.” He demands. 

“I- I..my husband, he’s head of the village.” 

The Viking smiles, the kind that made him look even more sinister. The kind of smile to confirm your suspicions that your husband was indeed dead. 

The Viking moves his palm further up your thigh and shoves your legs open. When you try to close them he places the sword down, shoving them open again, his body crowding yours. 

He leans in close, his nose touching yours as this beard tickles your chin. 

“Is he the one who did this?” He tugs at the rope around your wrist, which keeps you to the wall. 

“Y-yes.” You stutter trying to ignore how mascuine he smells.

Your body starts to do things and you can’t stop it. You feel the tingling between your legs and the hair on the back of your neck stand up. 

….

Harald

Licking his lips, Harald reaches down and adjusts his cock in his pants. You peaked his interests and he was going to take you, even if you lied about the valuables. 

Keeping his hand on the rope, he checks the length. His eyes fall to your lips, the way they quiver. He imagines your lips around his cock and his dick twitches. 

“What did you do to end up like this Princess?” 

You swallow hard and he stares at you neck, unable to control himself he grabs it, feeling how small you feel in his hands. 

“I-I..I’m a sinner.” You stutter, embarrassed and ashamed for how aroused you are. 

Harald erupts in laughter and moves closer to you. Keeping one hand on your throat, he brings the other to his lips. 

Harald holds your gaze as he sucks his fingers into his mouth and runs his tongue around them. 

“What could possibly make you a sinner?” He asks softly as his fingers slid inside of you. 

He growls at the way you curve into it and moan. His eyes fall on your nipples sticking out through the dress. 

“Adultery -” You bite back another moan and close your eyes. 

You 

Pleasure shoots through your body as his long, thick fingers slide inside of you. You tell yourself not to, but you cry out anyway and curve your spine. You bite your lip to stay quiet, it doesn’t work. 

The Viking just watches you, like a hawk, as his finger pumps inside of you aggressively. Heat flushes your entire body and all sense of fear disappears. Your heart pounds in your ears as your eyes fly open again, connecting with his unmoving, determined, menacing stare. 

A small smirk on his lips, the Viking retracts his fingers and pulls you up to standing. Your legs shake beneath you. 

Harald 

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to have you. 

After checking the slack from the rope, Harald pushes you down on the bed, it was just enough to keep you from running away while he fucks you. 

Your lack of defense makes him suspicious, but you did say you fucked someone else, and that's how you ended up in here. Maybe you really were a gift from the gods, a little Mink he could do with as he pleased. 

Harald quickly undoes his pants and pulls his cock out, moving to the bed and tossing you onto your stomach. The sounds leaving your lips only make him harder; he can't recall a time he was more aroused than now. 

Pulling your ass up in the air, he rubs the tip of his cock, wet with precum, against your folds. The way your body quivers and the moans rolling off your lips increases his desire. 

Harald shoves his cock inside of you, pushing his way through with ease as your wet, hungry cunt sucks him in. 

“Oh Princess - “He slaps your ass hard and pulls out completely before slamming back into you. 

Bending his body over your own, he tears at the front of your dress until it rips, greedily taking your breasts into his palm as he fucks you. 

Harald feels drunk, dizzy, addicted to your cunt. It's like you were made for him, fitting like a glove and taking each slam like a pro. As your cries become louder, he fucks you harder. 

The gods above, he had to have you. He had to keep you. This was too good to have just once. 

You 

You were practically screaming, you lost control 

Wild with passion, your body succumbs to the sinful pleasure of his cock inside of you. His rough hands, his deep voice, the relentless way he fucks you - it's both torturous and everything you could dream of. 

The searing fire in your body makes you lose yourself. You push back into him, demanding more of his cock and he happily gives it to you. 

Haralds hand returns to your neck as the other rests on your lower stomach. He pulls you up to his chest, thrusting his hips hard and nearly causing you to pass out. 

The new angle hits the spot and the room spins, your vision goes dark and tears fall down your cheeks. 

“I’m going to cum inside of you, m - make you take it, all of it - “ he bites your ear and growls as you fall slack in his arms. His strokes become uneven as he starts to breathe harder, “you’ll carry m-my seed Princess, you’ll give me sons...strong…strong sons with you sinners blood - “he bits hard into the side of your neck and explodes inside of you. 

Your bodies fall back onto the bed, his weight pressing you into the mattress. You breathe heavily, unable to keep your eyes open. 

Seconds later you feel his hand on your face, moving your hair so he can see you. 

“Princess, we are going to have a lot of fun together.” 

You make some semblance of a sound, unable to form words. You almost start to fall asleep. 

A chuckle comes from the side of the room, causing the Viking to look back, his cock still inside of you. 

“So this is what you’ve been doing? All I found was eggs!” You detect evil cheerfulness to the man's tone. Something is thrown at the bed, hitting the Viking ontop of you, a wet substance drips onto your leg.. 

The Viking laughs, you feel the rumble in his belly against your back. He turns your face the other way, making you look at the door. 

“Princess, this is my brother, Halfdan. I’m Harald.”

For some perverse reason, you smile at the frightening yet equally attractive man. 

Harald moves closer, brushing his lips against yours. 

“Be careful, that smirk is going to get you fucked Princess.” 

Halfdan leans in the doorway, crossing his arms as his dark eyes settle on your own.


End file.
